


Captive Hearts

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Captivity, Drugged Sex, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, we're about to die sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for darthbatgirl based on this icon of hers:<br/><img/> and a quick prompt she gave me.  Kon and Tim have been trapped, drugged, and thrown into a cell to wait their fate.  They pass the time in the predictable fashion for a PWP. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Hearts

"Damn it, Rob," Kon moaned as he tried to get up and failed for the umpity-millionth time. "Will you just go and get help?"

Robin glared at Kon, trying again to help him stand up. This time Kon didn't bother making the effort. His whole body felt like it was made of super-industrial-strength lead blocks, the sort that even Clark couldn't lift without putting out some effort. The damned drugs were making him so blurry that he could barely focus his eyes as Rob thumped to his knees next to Kon.

"I can't."

"Of course you can," Kon protested. "You're the one with the stealthy ninja skills. Unlock the door and go already."

"I can't, Kon," Robin said in a much too patient voice as he held out his bound wrists. "I can't feel my hands. They got me too. Not as much as you but I can't feel my hands so I can't get free and I can't open the door. I was hoping I could get you to your feet so that you could do it under my direction."

"Dude, you're drugged worse than me if you think I could pick a lock," Kon said. "I can barely see straight. I don't think I could manage to untie the ropes on your wrists with directions and a pair of really sharp scissors."

Rob groaned. He slumped forward into Kon's chest. It was like getting Kon to his feet was the only thing that had been keeping him moving. Kon sighed and wrapped his arms around Robin, pulling him closer. This sucked. He was pretty sure that the others were in the cells next to theirs but the walls were so thick that there was no way to be sure. If he was right then they were totally screwed. No one even knew that they'd gone on this stupid mission so no one would realize that they were missing until too late.

"No one's going to come," Robin muttered into the 'S' on Kon's chest.

"Just the bad guys," Kon agreed.

"Not how I wanted to die," Robin huffed. He seemed to be too tired to make it a proper grumble, which absurdly made Kon grin.

"What, you wanted to die some other way?" Kon asked.

"Old, in my bed, loved," Robin said.

"That'd be good," Kon agreed. "At about 10,000 years old. Or maybe a million. Got too many things to do to die before then."

Rob snickered and shifted position so that his lips were against Kon's neck. That felt intensely good, way better than anything had ever felt. Kon moaned and tilted his head back a little to give Rob more room if he wanted to do anything. Instead he froze in place as if the silent invitation had just freaked him the fuck out.

"Dude, we're going to die when they come back in here," Kon said low and certain. "Live a little."

"We're compromised," Robin protested. "Drugged."

"Yeah, so?" Kon asked. "We're going to die. Who the hell will care?"

Robin didn't say anything for a long moment that felt like about twenty billion decades though it was probably only a second or two. When he moved it was to brush his lips across Kon's pulse point. There was just the faintest hint of tongue. Kon jerked like Rob's tongue was a live wire. He could feel the smile that stretched Rob's lips. It ghosted across Kon's skin and left a trail that felt like fire.

"Sure?" Robin whispered.

"Hell yeah," Kon murmured back.

He gasped as Robin pulled back and then abruptly straddled Kon's lap. The crappy bed that they lay on creaked at the sudden movement but Kon could care less. Rob rested his bound hands on Kon's chest for a moment before leaning in to brush his lips against Kon's in a kiss that was a tease of what it should be. When Kon grabbed Rob's shoulders with hands that still felt like they were carved from wood instead of flesh, Rob moaned.

They kissed, first just lips and then tongues. It slid quickly from tentative to demanding and then straight to urgent and needy. Kon was mildly amazed that he managed to coordinate his fingers well enough to loosen up Rob's uniform while kissing his tonsils out but apparently he really was that cool. Rob certainly seemed to think so form the whimpers he made when Kon's bare fingers stroked up his back.

"This…"

"'S good," Kon mumbled against Rob's chin.

"No, great," Robin moaned.

He shifted position to brace his hands over Kon's head and in doing so rubbed his groin against Kon's cock. Kon wasn't sure if it was a cup or just Rob being glad to see him but the hardness felt like heaven. They both groaned so maybe it really was Rob rubbing against him like his hips had taken on a life of their own.

"Want!" Rob panted.

"Me too, dude," Kon moaned. "Harder, fuck yeah!"

It was totally at least an hour later that Rob bucked extra hard and bit his arm to keep from shouting as he came in his pants. Shorts. Tights. Whatever. Kon groaned and bucked a couple more times before he came too.

"Too fast," Rob panted into the nook of Kon's neck.

"No way," Kon said, panting just as hard. "That was forever. Fuck, you feel good, Rob."

Robin laughed his breathless little laugh of true amusement, not the sardonic one that meant he was laughing at Kon's antics. They lay together for a while longer, Kon mentally doing his best to convince himself that they'd lasted forever when he knew that Rob was right. That had been way too fast, especially for a last fuck before you died.

"Hmm, I think we need to do that again," Rob said in exactly the wrong tone of voice for it to be sexy thoughts.

"Uh, why?" Kon asked.

Rob sat up and wiggled his fingers. "I can feel my fingers. Not all the way but a little bit. That helped. Another round might actually give me enough control to get these ropes off and pick the lock."

"Dude, I am totally there with fucking until you can get us out of here," Kon said with total sincerity.

Robin snickered and set his arms over Kon's head again. The lenses on his mask hid his eyes but the smile was amused and just a little bit shy. Kon's stomach did a strange little flip but he still leaned up into Rob's tentative kiss.

"And afterwards?" Rob asked.

"Beat up the bad guys," Kon whispered into Rob's mouth, "save the others, change pants and then do it some more? I mean, if you want to?"

"Yeah," Robin murmured so quiet that Kon barely heard him despite the fact that they were kissing almost nonstop. "I want to. With you."


End file.
